The Tournament of Heroines
by Juicy Pear
Summary: Based on the episode "Winner Take All". We saw what happened when the heroes of Teen Titans were summoned to the Tournament of Heroes, but what about Tournament of Heroines? Can the female members of the Teen Titans along with a few soon-to-be honorary Titans defeat their opponents in these action-packed battles? And will they discover who their true enemies are in time? Find out
1. Welcome Champions!

After three days of not knowing where Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had mysteriously teleported off to, Starfire and Raven were suddenly transported as well.

"Welcome champions to the Tournament of Heroines!" A voice boomed throughout the large ballroom-like room the girls now found themselves in along with six other super heroines.

Raven glanced around at some of the familiar and not-so-familiar faces and Starfire leaned in to whisper, "Raven? I do not have a good feeling about this." Raven just grunted and turned to study their host. He was massive, twice the size of Cyborg maybe, and covered in white fur except for on his face and chest which was as roughly humanoid as the rest of his body. As peculiar as this beastly man was, what really caught Raven's eye was the large red gem hanging about his neck. It seemed familiar to her, almost like her mirror at home… Almost. Raven got the feeling that that necklace could do more than simply teleport beings into another dimension, which she realized they must be in. For one thing, the gem existed within the dimension it transported them into, unless this dimension was only a single layer, an outer shell to another, deeper level. Or maybe the gem was not really connected to any specific dimensions at all and acted more like a taxi between dimensions for those who knew their location, though that seemed unlikely. If something like that existed Raven would have read about it. So, maybe the gem was more similar to her mirror than she thought. Perhaps this dimension was just the outer shell to the dimension within the gem. She had to find out.

"I will be your host," the massive creature continued, "I am the Master of Games, and this is the Tournament of Heroines! A competition amongst the world's finest young heroines: Starfire, the Tamaranian Princess who packs a punch; Terra, the nomadic earth shaker who's as unpredictable as they come; Pantha, the South American wrestling beast; Raven, the merciless mistress of darkness; Bumblebee, the little bee with a big sting; Jinx, the troublemaking teen who's bad luck is always on her side; Kole, the diamond-hard girl with a soft heart; and lastly Argent, the masterful matter-maker from the north. All of you may compete, but there will only be one winner."

"What do we get if we win?" Bumblebee asked, stepping in front of the crowd and crossing her arms. She surveyed the room, the competition especially. All of them were strangers to her. She knew vaguely of a few of them, like the little villainess scowling off to the side, but the rest of the heroines in the room seemed okay to her, some looking tougher than others (Pantha especially), but Bee knew better than to judge too much on looks alone. She did not exactly look all that menacing herself after all.

The announcer just chuckled and stated, "I guarantee to you that when the tournament has ended there will certainly be glorious prizes. And let us not forget," he added, "That the victor will prove that she is the utmost supreme young heroine on the planet. Although, if there are any among you who would rather not participate in this tournament, you need only say so and I will send you home directly."

Raven raised an eyebrow as the gem around the ape-man's neck began to glow. She glanced over at Starfire who was floating nervously. Bumblebee looked around at all the heroines, no one opting to compete or withdraw and waiting on what everyone else would say. She shrugged, never one for depending on others, and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm in, don't know about anyone else." She eyed a few others enticingly, goading them to accept and join the challenge.

Raven huffed as the competitor who'd spoken, Bumblebee, waggled her eyebrows at her. She could take her in her sleep. Besides, Raven wanted to know what mysteries that gem contained and she was not going to get any answers if she went home now. "Me too," Raven decided and stepped forward.

"And me as well," Starfire sighed. She did not understand the point of this tournament. Why waste their abilities attempting to harm one another? But if Raven thought there was a good reason to compete then she would stand by her friend.

Pantha and several others nodded their assent. Kole also had a hard time seeing any point in competing, but decided that if everyone else wanted to then why spoil the fun. Besides, she had spent so much time away from society she could probably benefit from getting out and meeting some other super girls her age. She was the last to accept the challenge but she did with a definite, "All of us."

"Excellent!" The host boomed, almost relieved, thought Terra. She had a funny feeling about this whole tournament, the host especially, but was not about to pass up the opportunity to test how her abilities had grown since her past several months of apprenticing, and the opportunity to kick Raven's butt of course. "Then let the tournament begin!" The red gem flashed and he disappeared, leaving the girls to socialize briefly before the battles began.

Starfire, just about to consult with Raven on the wisdom of their decision, caught sight of a long lost friend and forgot all about it. She gasped. "Terra!" Starfire floated over to a very surprised Terra and gathered her into a big hug. "It is so glorious to see you again! Tell us, where have you been all this time?"

"Uhh," Terra groped for words while Starfire squeezed the air out of her lungs, "Around. You know me, always traveling." Starfire giggled and released Terra who gulped in a breath of air.

Raven eyed Terra suspiciously, but nodded towards her in greeting just the same. She never trusted Terra very much; she was just like the Master of Games had said, too unpredictable.

Meanwhile Kole walked up to Pantha in greeting, who gladly shook hands with her and began discussing their entirely different worlds. Pantha smiled at the puny girl's relaxed grip. She was no match for her brute strength and combat skill.

Argent first strolled over towards Jinx her equal in height and size, but seeing Bumblebee's objections to a villainess competing amongst heroines she walked over towards Raven instead. "Hello, I'm Argent," she said, extending a hand which Raven took.

"Raven."

"That, communicator on your belt… do you happen to be a member of the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah," Raven answered, surprised, "I am. How do you know about us?"

Argent smiled, "I think just about everyone knows about you guys."

They continued on in happy chatter until the Master of Games' voice rang out throughout the room, "Heroines, Round One, prepare to meet your opponents!"

** Aaand, cut! Sorry, didn't want to write too much for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed the beginning of The Tournament of Heroines! Please review! :D**

**I've corrected a little timeline mishap I made in this chapter. Thank you Tterit for letting me know! :)  
**


	2. Round One: Raven vs Argent!

The heroines were all immediately teleported to four different arenas tailored to their specific abilities along with one competitor each. Raven looked around with interest, wondering if this was yet another dimension or a different part of the same one. She now stood in a large metal room dotted with steel pillars at regular intervals. The floor beneath her was plated with a sort of textured metal tile too. Argent, her competitor, stood across the room from her examining the strange room as well. She noted that there was no door or windows and the only light source was a faint glow emitted from between the metal plates on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Raven versus Argent!" The voice began, "Starfire versus Pantha! Terra versus Jinx! Bumblebee versus Kole! Let the tournament commence!"

Argent did not waste any time. She soared up into the air, away from her grounded competition, and fired out a red energy blast from her palms. The blast dented the floor in its wake, leaving a charred rift before it got to where Raven still stood motionless. "Got her!" Argent spoke to herself. She halted the beam's destructive path and squinted for Raven in the dim room.

Raven's opponent was too quick to attack recklessly. Now Raven knew what was probably the extent of Argent's powers without having to do anything. She ducked below the floor of the shadowy room just before Argent's beam would have hit her and skirted around the walls until she emerged behind Argent, still focused intently on where Raven had mysteriously vanished. Raven focused her abilities, her emotions, to dislodge one of the metal pillars.

Argent's attention snapped to the side where the creaking metal was now floating in cloud of dark energy. She gasped and dove out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by Raven's sneak attack. The hole left by the pillar glowed brighter now that the metal over it was removed, releasing more light into the room and making it easier for Argent to see. If she could goad Raven into pulling up more pillars, then maybe she could take her out. If she managed not to get crushed before then, that is. Argent smiled confidently up at Raven whose face was unreadable beneath her hood. She then pulled out the heavy guns, figuratively speaking, and used her red energy to create two massive pillars of her own which she promptly flung at Raven.

_That's right_, Raven thought, _he said she could manipulate matter_. Raven threw up her spherical dark shield right before being impacted by the two red pillars. She grunted as she was hurled back against the wall, shield and all, by the force before the pillars disappeared and she fell down to the ground. Raven grimaced, her eyes going dark as she ripped two more pillars out of their places and threw them at Argent.

Argent had expected another attack, but with one of the pillars coming at her sideways and the other positioned to block her from escaping she seemed to be stuck. Argent could only see one way out so she dropped down to her feet and ran towards the oncoming projectiles, skidding beneath one and well beneath the other now that she was low on the ground. As soon as they passed argent used an energy blast to fire her up into the air where she stopped to aim another attack at Raven.

Raven began plucking out more pillars in an attempt to squash Argent. Argent meanwhile floated a ways above her and was generating some sort of giant hand-shaped attack. Raven pulled up a pillar just in time to hit Argent from behind before she was able to slam the massive palm down on Raven. Argent and the hand spiraled in the air for a second before the red energy disappeared and Argent smacked into the wall.

She groaned, too weak to continue or even sustain her flight. Argent began to fall towards the metal floor below when a strange white beam shot out from nowhere and caught her, disappearing itself and Argent in an instant.

Raven stared, perplexed, at where her opponent's figure was still burned into her vision. Had that been the power of the gem? Something was not right about it if it was. Suddenly, Raven was transported out of the arena and back to the main hall, victorious.

**What do you think? Sorry it's kind of short, but I want to try and do one battle per chapter. I hope it was easy enough to follow. Next one will be up soon!**


	3. Round One: Starfire vs Pantha!

Starfire had been teleported into a strange room with a very low ceiling, so low it made flying impractical. She looked around, unable to see very much because it was so dim. Just as she was thinking that, a switch was flipped and the room was illuminated by sporadically positioned light bulbs that were placed within little indents in the ceiling. Pantha stood across from her, crouched down in a fighting stance. She was too close for Starfire to feel comfortable blasting her with her starbolts, but she couldn't move any farther away because of the strange rubbery ropes that penned them in. They were on a sort of square platform too. _What a strange place to fight_, Starfire thought.

Pantha was pleased to find that the arena they would be fighting in was a wrestling ring. This felt more like home to her, more routine than what she was expecting, although the ceiling was a little too low for her liking. The scrawny girl across from her, Starfire, would not stand a chance against her strength.

"Let the tournament commence!" The Master of Games's voice rang out right before the red bell in the corner dinged.

Pantha lunged at Starfire who instinctively tried to fly out of the way, but hit the ceiling. She dropped and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Pantha's attack. Pantha barely missed Starfire and ran into the ropes around the ring. She used her momentum to stretch the ropes back and propel herself at Star again, but this time faster. Starfire squeaked right before Pantha ran into her and knocked her to the floor. Pantha pinned her down and the floor of the ring lit up. A beep rang out as the number 3 flashed on the floor, another beep for 2.

Starfire didn't know what was going on with the numbers on the floor, but she did not want them to reach 1. She pulled up her legs underneath Pantha and kicked her off. Starfire jumped up and ran at Pantha who was still on the ground across the pen from her. Starfire had kicked her far. She got to Pantha and tried to hold her down like Pantha did to her before. The numbers came back briefly but stopped the moment Pantha rolled over and pushed Starfire away. This battle was unlike any other Starfire had ever been in.

Pantha was amazed at the puny girl's strength. She looked so weak and fragile when she was not attacking, but in the battle she seemed almost as strong as Pantha. She even was able to throw Pantha off of her before the three seconds were up; no one had ever been able to do that before. What was she? The announcer had called her a princess- no- a Tamaranian princess… but what was Tamaran?

Starfire lunged at Pantha before she could do anything and knocked her legs out from under her like she did when she fought with Cyborg. Pantha went down hard. Starfire was tempted to try and hold her down again, but knew that any attacks that relied on her weight would be useless since she was so much smaller than Pantha. She would have to try and use her strength alone. She bent down to grasp Pantha by the wrists before she dragged her across the floor in a slow circle that built up speed. By the second spin Pantha was several feet off the ground and Starfire let go. Pantha flew into the ropes where she bounced back a yard and landed on her stomach.

Pantha was mad. No one made a mockery of her or her sport! Pantha jumped up, about to climb the ropes to get a good height above Starfire's head, but then noticed the low ceiling. She growled in frustration and decided to run at Starfire again, this time hitting her away into the ropes across the ring. Starfire shrieked and landed on her back. Pantha used this as an opportunity for one of her signature body slams and smashed Starfire before she could get up. She was going to get her this time! She would remain undefeated.

Starfire had the breath crushed out of her by Pantha dropping herself onto her stomach. She saw the numbers come up again. 3. Starfire did not want to lose. 2. She had entered this competition to stay with Raven. 1. They had to stick together…

The bell was about to ring when Starfire's palms suddenly glowed bright green. Pantha did not know what was happening, what Starfire was about to do. Star gave a loud grunt and blasted Pantha with her starbolts. Pantha flew up into the ceiling where she smacked her head, then came crashing down to the floor, smoking and out cold.

Starfire crossed over to Pantha and rolled her opponent over. She felt bad about using such a strong attack at that close a range, but she had to win. Starfire sat on Pantha's belly and waited for the numbers to flash down to 1. The bell dinged like it had at the beginning and a bright white beam fired out of nowhere at Pantha's unconscious body. Starfire was dropped onto her bum with an "OOF!" Pantha was gone.

Starfire sat there, confused and looked around for Pantha. Where did she go? Starfire stood up to call out for her when she was abruptly transported out to the main hall to meet the rest of the winners.

**I hope you liked chapter three! Next up is Jinx and Terra. Please review!**


	4. Round One: Terra vs Jinx!

**I'm really sorry. I meant to update this over the weekend but EXCUSE EXCUSE EXCUSE! Anyway, enjoy!**

Terra found herself in an endless desert dotted with towering pillars of delicately balanced stones. A few of the pillars touched at their tops to form an arch, but even with her earth-based abilities Terra could not think of a good reason to pass beneath them. This whole place was unstable. She was fortunate that it was all material she could wield, but one strong gust of wind might prove enough to bring that fortune- along with several tons of rock- crashing to the ground. Good thing this place was eerily windless.

Jinx surveyed the sandy-colored landscape until her eyes fell on Terra, the little wannabe Titan. Jinx smirked, positive she was going to win. The arena may have seemed tailored to Terra's rather weak powers, but Jinx knew better. The probability for disaster here was far too high for Terra to win. This arena was for Jinx. Jinx sent a bright pink beam of energy hurling towards Terra moments before the Master of Games announced, "Let the tournament commence!"

Pillars came crashing down before Terra, bringing down more and more as the stones fell into other pillars like dominos. She caught sight of a pink streak of light rushing towards her through the rising dust and chaos and took advantage of the falling rocks. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment as she pulled a large, flat stone towards her and jumped on. Terra flew upwards and out of the impending destruction just in time to avoid Jinx's energy blast. From her new vantage point she could see the path of fallen pillars that stretched from where she had been standing straight to Jinx who was smirking up at her.

"Don't think you got lucky or anything," Jinx called up, "That was just a warm-up."

Terra growled in frustration and her eyes began to glow again. She summoned up several tons of rock around her in the air and launched the whole assault at Jinx in rapid succession. Jinx laughed as she artfully dodged each stone and the great columns they brought to the ground with them, frustrating Terra even more.

Jinx may have been good at this sort of game, but it still was not going to be very fair or easy if Terra was just going to float up there and throw things the whole time. She had to get that pebble-brain down here. "I didn't even have to use my powers to do that! You call yourself a Titan? I'll bet you can't even touch me!" Jinx turned and ran for a section of perilous-looking natural archways, hoping Terra would follow.

"I'm _not_ a Titan!" Terra hissed, just a little too intense. "And I will beat you," she stated more to herself than for Jinx's benefit. She soared after Jinx, eventually lowering herself enough to pass beneath a long tunnel of pillars and get right behind Jinx. Terra smiled; now that Jinx was trapped within the rocky tunnel she could take her out. She conjured up a huge slab of stone form beneath her and forced it towards Jinx.

The ground began to rumble dangerously. Poor Terra. If she had been just a little bit luckier she might have gotten away with pulling a stunt like that, but Jinx wasn't in the business of good luck.

The pillars on either side of Terra began to shake and crumble inward. Terra gasped. _How could I have been so stupid? _She tried to shield herself from the incoming shower of rocks, but she was unprepared and ended up tossed from the rock she had been perched on.

Jinx came out the other side of the tunnel and laughed at the demolition behind her. "Is that all you've got? I expected more from you. I guess I see why the Titans rejected you're application."

"They didn't." A large dome of rocks began to rise form the center of the destruction and expand outward. Standing at its center was Terra with her fists clenched to her side and her eyes glowing. She shouted and all the fallen stones floated upward and surged towards Jinx. Jinx grimaced and there was a flash of pink before impact. There was no way Jinx could have made it through that. Terra had won, just like she thought she would. She walked over to where Jinx had been standing which was now a pile of rock. She finally allowed herself to smile. Jinx hadn't stood a chance.

"Looking for me?" Jinx called from behind Terra. Her eyes widened in surprise and she spun around to see Jinx standing by a falling pillar with her hands on her hips. "You're not the only one who can dodge a few rocks you know."

Terra grimaced. It was too late to react this time. The pillar came down and she was teleported away by a white beam just before impact.

"Piece of cake."

**So how was it? Next episode is Bumblebee and Kole (and I have NO IDEA what I'm going to be doing for that one so it may be a little while). Please review!**

**Oh by the way, is **_**Young Justice**_** any good? Some of my friends have been recommending it to me and I'm thinking of watching it.**


	5. Round One: Bumblebee vs Kole!

**I'm really sorry; I never meant to go this long without updating. I procrastinated because I wanted to find some sort of way to make this next battle an even match, but then I got distracted with school. Anyway, I finally got around to writing this chapter and I hope you like it!**

"What in the-?" Bumblebee spun in an attempt to gain some recognition of her surroundings. She was no longer in the great hall with the rest of the girls, she was now in the middle of what appeared to be a rainforest, darkened by towering trees with trunks wider around that she was with her arms outstretched. The soil beneath her feet was moist and the atmosphere had a lingering scent of rain. Could this all be part of the tournament?

Her question was answered when the Master of Games' voice announced. "Let the tournament commence!"

This forest was very different from the one Kole was familiar with. The trees were too tall for one thing and the smell was all wrong, but it was still a forest. Kole could handle being in a forest. She easily made her way up the nearest tree and rested on a branch about twenty feet off the ground. Hopefully she would be able to see the girl she was supposed to be fighting first if she stayed up here. A nervous flutter passed through her stomach at the thought of a fight. She never had to fight her own battles since she had Gnark. She never had to do much of anything by herself because of him. This thought unnerved her. How was she supposed to win if she did not even know how to fight? Why did she volunteer for this thing in the first place?

She had to find Kole. Bumblebee zoomed through the forest, nearly crashing into tree trunks at every turn and getting frustrated by the amount of leaves that wacked her in the face. As soon as she realized she was in the middle of a battle Bumblebee had shrunk. It made it easier to get the jump on the enemy… competitor… whatever. Unfortunately, the forest was so dense it hardly made a difference and she kept slamming into things despite her miniscule size. Bee eventually realized she was just wasting precious energy flying at her pace and decided to take a rest. Kole had to be looking for her too, right? Maybe staying still would be smarter then. She grew to her regular size and rubbed at her burning cheeks.

Kole gasped before she could stop herself. It was no wonder they called her Bumblebee, she could have sworn she was watching a honeybee up until the point where it transformed into her opposition. Kole wondered what else she could do, thinking for a moment that she might be able to win a fight against an insect before Bumblebee looked up and fired a bolt of electricity at her. She screamed and fell backwards from her branch just in time to avoid the blast. She grabbed on to a lower branch and swung to another tree, knowing she would have to pull herself together if she was going to win this fight. She had powers; she just had to use them! Gnark was not here to catch her if she fell this time. It was up to Kole to defeat Bumblebee and look out for herself.

"Man!" Bumblebee huffed and flew after the tree-swinger, firing bolt after bolt. She was not sure what Kole could do and she was not happy to have lost the element of surprise, but she seemed pretty scared of Bee's powers so maybe she was still at some sort of an advantage even without the easy win. Bumblebee sped up, trying to keep her eyes on Kole through the obnoxious leaves that dominated this place, but she stopped dead when she reached a clearing. "What?" Bee looked up, trying to find Kole in the trees that bordered the small, stump-dotted meadow, but she had lost her. "That's just great! You know no one's going to win at this rate," She shouted at the trees.

Kole looked down at Bumblebee from her tree branch concealed in leaves. She was obviously not a nature girl like Kole. Kole smiled and leaped to a neighboring branch before dropping down and swinging to another tree. As she did so she rustled a lot of leaves. Bumblebee heard and fired a bolt of her electricity into the tree Kole had just left, leaving a smoking black mark in the tree. Kole winced at this, but was still concealed so she did not worry too much. Bee on the other hand looked a little panicked. "Hey, are we going to fight or what," Bumblebee shouted as she veered around and stared up into tree after tree. "I know you can hear me!" Kole fought the urge to laugh as she jumped from branch to branch, easily avoiding the sporadically fired lightning bolts. She just had to get into a good position and she could beat her…

Bumblebee was getting mad. What kind of competitor hid the entire battle? "A coward," Bee whispered to herself through gritted teeth. This girl was just a big scaredy-cat, nothing she couldn't handle with her eyes closed. They might as well have been since she had only seen her once so far. Bee was considering just attacking all the trees when she felt the instinctual urge to look up.

She was glad she did. Bee immediately shrunk and flew out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by the crystal girl coming down at her. Kole landed in the dirt where Bee had been standing only seconds before and transformed back to her regular self, shaking leaves out of her hair and looking around for Bee completely uninjured. Did this mean that she was invincible when in that rock-form? Bumblebee hated this idea. It only meant that their battle was about to get about a million times more annoying. However, it did not seem like Kole was aware of what was happening around her while transformed. Maybe this could be used to some sort of advantage.

She spotted the tiny Bee just in time to roll out of the way of the sparks coming straight for her. Kole wasn't sure how much a small attack like that would hurt, but she wasn't eager to find out. By the time she was able to scramble to her feet Bumblebee already back to her regular size and aiming again. Kole gasped and froze, as in transformed into a crystal. When she reemerged Bee was firing at her again with a wicked grin on her face. Kole had to do something. She needed to get on the offensive quickly before she became trapped with no other options but crystal form.

Bumblebee fought the urge to laugh. This was _too_ easy! All she had to do was continuously sting Kole and she would eventually walk right into the blast on her own, or transform into it… it didn't matter. All Bee knew was that Kole was eventually going to have to become human again and when she did Bee would take her out. She only hoped it would not take too long.

Bee paused in her attacks. She was blasting Kole so much that she could not even see her anymore. When the charred ground stopped smoking so much she was able to see the spot Kole had been standing in… only there was no Kole. Bumblebee gasped and immediately started to panic. She did not kill her, did she? She knew she was supposed to enroll in the H.I.V.E. Academy pretty soon so she was supposed to do things that would be perceived as "evil", but that did not mean she actually wanted to kill anyone. She was a good guy.

Bee searched for pieces of crystal or anything that could possibly have been Kole. She had to be somewhere. Is it possible she escaped? But, how? Bee was troubled by all this when she was suddenly struck from behind by what felt like a baseball bat.

Kole clasped her hands over her mouth as Bumblebee flew forward into a tree. She turned the crystal leg she had used to kick Bee back to normal so she could run to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry! That looked like it hurt…"

When Kole was standing right over her, Bee whipped around onto her back and fired zap after zap of electricity at her. Kole was caught off guard but managed to turn the parts of her face and chest crystal to counter every specific attack. This was weird. She was not used to fighting like this: transforming only parts of herself crystal, but it was working. Maybe if she could keep it up-

Bee blasted Kole with one beam aimed for her head and another aimed at her shin. Kole yelped and stumbled, giving Bee the opportunity to take her out with one final sting. As soon as she did so, a white beam appeared and transported Kole away. Bumblebee stood and brushed herself off, relieved that was over. Another beam came quickly and stole her away as well to what had to be round two.

**So what did you think? I've gotten a little rusty with this fanfic, but I'm going to reread what I have before the upcoming intermission (you know, the part of the episode where Cyborg gets a little too suspicious). I hope you enjoyed round one!**

**Please Review! :)**


	6. A Restful Night's Sleep

"Congratulations winners! You have completed round one," The Master of Games said.

Raven looked around. Now there were only four of them left: her, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Jinx. She smiled slightly, noticing Terra wasn't with them. That girl still had her work cut out for her no doubt.

"But," Starfire wrung her fingers nervously, "What happened to our friends?"

"Yeah," Bumble placed her hands on her hips. "What did you do with the rest of them?"

"You mean the losers?" The Master of Games answered, "Why, I returned them home. But worry not about your friends, young heroines, for you must rest. Tomorrow you will be facing round two!" The gem around the Master of Games' neck flashed again, teleporting the four remaining super girls to their identically prepared rooms.

Starfire took in the plush-looking bed and ornate nightstand. The room was not very big but seemed comfortable, and after that match all she really wanted to do was sleep. Star floated over to the bed and sat down, facing the door. Something unsettled her about this whole competition, now more than ever since the Master of Games had sent their friends away. She wondered if it was too late to back out... but Raven was still here and if something bad did happen to their other friends she would want to be here to help save them. She wished she could talk to Raven right now.

Raven looked around before hovering over to the bed and sitting with her legs crossed. The gem transported her here, but this was within the same dimension wasn't it? Raven frowned and tried to understand what was going on. All these dimensions, but only one stone… Different parts of the same dimension… but the same stone. Maybe the gem did function as some sort of inter-dimensional taxi after all… but she could have sworn the energy released by the gem was that of a portal, just like her mirror at home. Was it possible that the gem was both a portal _and_ a "taxi"? It seemed like too much for one little stone, but maybe. The smaller an object the easier it is to imbue with magical properties after all. Even so, something that powerful no matter the size had to be pretty unstable (not to mention risky to create). Any careless handling could theoretically destroy whatever dimensions were closely linked to the gem. Not the most comforting thought seeing as Raven was most likely sleeping in one of those dimensions. If only she could attain that stone… for the first time Raven began to wonder what the Master of Games had meant earlier when he said the winner would receive "glorious prized". Was it possible he meant the gem? If so then Raven had to win.

"Nice!" Jinx plopped down on the soft bed and sighed. "This is way nicer than the dorm rooms back at the H.I.V.E." Jinx smiled and began contemplating her opponents for tomorrow. It was just Starfire, Raven, and that bee-girl left. What was her deal anyway? A bumblebee? What kind of costume was that? Jinx stopped herself. She needed to focus if she was going to strategize. She had fought with Starfire and Raven before so she knew their abilities already. Starfire seemed easy enough to deal with. All jinx really needed to do was dodge her starbolts and her defense would be solid. Hitting her would be tricky though. She wasn't as agile as Jinx, but Starfire could fly… And what about Raven? Her attacks would be especially tricky to dodge since they could come from anywhere. But Raven usually was not too quick with her attacks and was a terrible dodger. Jinx should be able to take her out easily enough. But that bee-girl… what did she even do?

Bumblebee uncrossed her arms, once again surprised to find herself in another place. "That guy really needs to start giving warnings before sending people all over the place," she mumbled. Bee crossed over to the bed and took a seat. It was soft and smelled like fabric softener. Bee smiled and lay back. Today had been tough, but only because Kole had played so defensively. Hopefully no one would be like that tomorrow. Who was even left anyway? Oh that's right, the two flying girls and Jinx. From her research of the H.I.V.E., Bumblebee knew plenty about Jinx and her powers. It was a good thing Bee did not need any luck, she didn't believe in it. Jinx just made bad things happen, like every other villain… nothing to worry over. Those other two; however, were both fliers, like her. That in itself evened out the playing field a little. But what else could they do? Projectiles? That seemed most likely. Tomorrow was going to be tough if she had to face one of those two. She sighed and wriggled beneath the comforter before flicking off the lamp on the nightstand and going to sleep.

"Raven! Psst! Raven!"

"What do you want Starfire?" Raven sighed. Even in an alternate dimension she got no privacy.

"Raven, I feel that something is very wrong. Why were we not allowed to see our friends off before they went home? And why does our communicators not work? And why-"

Raven lowered herself to the floor and stood from where she'd been meditating. "Starfire! Calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. Now, I need you to just let me meditate so I can figure this out."

"What is it that you are figuring? Oh!" Starfire clapped her hands together once, "Are you trying to save our friends too!"

"No. I'm trying to meditate. There's nothing wrong with 'our friends', alright? Now please get out of my room."

"Raven!" Starfire floated in front of Raven who had turned around to resume her meditating. "What if there is something wrong? Do you not care at all about, um… Pantha! And… Argent? And… Terra! Do you not care about Terra?!"

"Starfire, for the last time, there is nothing wrong with them. I'm sure they are all back at wherever places they came from. Now, I really need to concentrate."

"But I thought you liked Terra now. You both worked so wonderfully together the last time we saw her-"

"Get out of my room!" Raven looked up at Starfire, her eyes dark and angry. She needed to focus if she was ever going to figure anything out and Starfire was doing what she always did: annoying her.

Starfire backed up, surprised at her friend's reaction. She looked down. "I… understand. I will leave now. I apologize for disturbing you." Starfire flew back towards the door and opened it to leave.

Raven sighed. Why couldn't Starfire just understand? "Starfire, wait."

Starfire turned around.

"What I'm doing, if anything bad _did_ happen to the other competitors, this will help me understand how to help them. Don't do anything careless, okay?"

Starfire smiled and nodded. She flew back to her room gleefully, reassured now that Raven was going to help. She glided in through her door and shut it behind her before collapsing onto her bad and falling asleep.

**I just wanted to thank you guys for being such awesome readers! You people really do make my day. :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Next one's round two! (Remember to keep the Teen Titan timeline in mind so everything in the following (and previous) chapters makes sense.)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Round Two: Raven vs Bumblebee!

After a restful night's sleep and a generous helping of breakfast, the four remaining heroines assembled in the main hall to await the next round.

"Did you 'figure' anything yet, Raven?" Starfire whispered the question, afraid the Master of Games might hear.

"Not much," Raven answered, "I need to get closer look at the gem the Master of Games wears around his neck."

"Good Morning, young heroines!" The Master of Games appeared on his pedestal before Starfire could respond. "Prepare yourselves, for now you face round two!" Without warning, all four girls were once again transported to their arenas.

Bumblebee verses Raven! Starfire versus Jinx! Let the second round commence!

Bumblebee frowned, tired of being caught off guard by the Master of Games' teleportation and unhappy to be facing one of the flying heroines. She hoped she was wrong about the projectiles. Otherwise, she was in for a tough match. Bee looked around for her opponent, but Raven was nowhere to be seen. She did notice her surroundings though. This round was taking place on thousands of silver spheres of varying sizes that appeared to be floating in space. Each of the spheres was connected to at least one other by a silver chain. Wait, what was that Bee had learned about silver and electricity? Bee knelt and sent a small electric charge through the sphere at her feet. A faint buzz filled the air and she watched as the current- indicated by the buzz and a few stray flickers of lightning- traveled down the chains and orbs about fifty feet away before disappearing. Perfect.

Raven heard a slight buzzing approaching her from behind. She flew into the air and spun, anticipating an attack by her opponent, Bumblebee, but then the buzz died out. _Weird_, Raven thought. She pulled up her hood, ready for anything, and examined the sea of metal balls that stretched out forever on all sides of her, even above and below. Bumblebee could be anywhere...

Raven began flying towards where the buzzing had come from, only to find Bumblebee flying towards her. She grunted as she used her dark energy to pluck an orb the size of Beast Boy from its chains and throw it at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gasped and dodged the orb just in time for it to smack into a set behind her and rearrange many of the orbs before the momentum wore out. Bee watched as Raven just barely managed to dodge the orb behind her that was pulled forward in the attack and almost crashed into her.

"Nice try!" Bumblebee flew at Raven with her stingers drawn. She aimed shot after shot at Raven, but Raven avoided them all by melding her shadow into a nearby sphere and disappearing. Bee scowled until she noticed her blasts all strike an orb only a few feet behind the orb Raven disappeared into. The current traveled down the chain connecting the two spheres and Raven was tossed out of the sphere with a loud grunt.

Raven stopped herself before slamming into another metal sphere. She would have to be careful not to touch another one now that she knew her opponent used electricity. That was going to be difficult since she also had to dodge all of Bee's attacks. Unless…

Raven took off, weaving her way through the forest of metal without touching a single orb. Bumblebee scowled but followed, firing attacks at Raven when she was in range and at the orbs when she wasn't. What was she doing? She couldn't run away forever, this was a competition! Bee was starting to get really irritated with the cowardly opponents she had been set up with.

Raven found one: an orb the size of the Titans Tower and far enough away from Bee to give her enough time to make his work. Raven had learned from the seconds she spent traveling through that orb earlier that these orbs were hollow. That meant that, even though this one was large, she still might be able to control it with the same amount of energy she used when lifting say… a truck. Raven focused her energy at the sphere and pulled it from its chain. She hefted it behind her a ways then flung it forward with as much force as she could muster, watching as it smashed into rows of orbs and dragged them all in the direction that she had come from, condensing them and creating a larger pileup by the second. Raven melded into her shadow to pass through the onslaught of metal rushing towards her that was being dragged behind the large orb she had thrown. If she was lucky, Bee would be too preoccupied to charge any more metal for the next few moments.

Bee had lost track of Raven, but she knew that she could not have gone far. She continued to fire randomly into the orbs around her just in case Raven was close but then noticed a loud noise coming from up ahead. That was when she saw it: the insane collision of metal that was heading right for her at rollercoaster speeds. She stopped in her tracks and tried to fly back the other way, but she wasn't fast enough. She was caught between the massive orb that was too close behind her and the even bigger one coming up. Bumblebee threw her hands up to shield herself from the impact, but was teleported away just in time.

Raven turned to watch for the white beam of light she knew was coming and saw it. It stretched through the spheres, its tail end emerging from out of nothingness, and took Bumblebee.

Raven's own beam was quick to follow.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter seven! (Coming up with all these battle stages is tough.)**

**Please Review!**


	8. Round Two: Starfire vs Jinx!

"Let the second round commence!"

Starfire gasped and dodged out of the way just in time. It seemed that she was in some sort of a construction site, or at least a wrecking ball emporium. There were tons of them, all hanging uniformly from a ceiling supported by a force Starfire did not know as there were no walls or support beams anywhere. After she flew out of the way of that wrecking ball, she watched as it struck another behind where Starfire had been and caused that one to move followed by the next and the next. It was like one of those tiny desk toys she had seen when Raven and she went out shopping, only this one was about a thousand times more deadly.

"Oops!" Jinx laughed as she forced another row of wrecking balls towards Starfire, nimbly cartwheeling out of the way of the ball's return. This place was fantastic! It was practically tailored to Jinx's abilities. She forced two more rows forward before catching sight of Starfire zooming towards her from up above the chaos, easily weaving through the chains. She growled.

Starfire summoned her starbolts to her fists. "This ends now!" She pelted Jinx with her attacks, but Jinx merely laughed and rolled beneath a wrecking ball, out of reach. Starfire flew down between a row of wrecking balls that weren't moving, crouching low with her arms out in front of her to look for the enchantress. Where did she go?

Jinx laughed as the ball above Starfire's outstretched hands trembled then broke off of its chain. It crashed down onto Star's hands, trapping her and making it impossible for her to use her starbolts. Jinx launched herself on top of the offending wrecking ball and placed her hands on her hips. "Uh-oh! Looks like you're having a bit of bad luck."

Starfire growled and looked up at Jinx, her eyes glowing green in her fury.

"What the-?"

Starfire fired before Jinx could finish her sentence. Jinx had to bend backwards and push herself off of the wrecking ball to the floor to avoid the beam Starfire had aimed at her. What was that? Jinx had no idea Starfire had laser vision, at least, that was what it seemed like she had. How long had she been able to do that?

Starfire grunted, straining to lift the massive ball off her hands. When she finally did so, she hefted it up above her and threw it at Jinx. She had beaten Jinx before; she would not lose to her now!

Jinx scrambled out of the way, forcing wrecking balls towards Starfire as she went. When Starfire finally released the wrecking ball Jinx just barely managed to dodge it. It went rolling down between a row of wrecking balls, disturbing their to-and-fro momentum and causing them to swing wildly all over the place. Soon the entire arena was a mass of spiraling wrecking balls. Even Jinx had no control over the chaos now. Her powers would only allow her to make the situation worse. She scowled. Only a Titan could turn the perfect arena into a jumbo mess.

Starfire flew up above the chaos, searching for Jinx. She spotted her. Jinx was down in the wreckage, rolling and launching herself between oncoming balls, avoiding every one. Star began firing more starbolts at her, trying to trap her so she could win. She had to win.

Jinx caught sight of a flash of green from the corner of her eye and dropped down to slide beneath the next ball. Stupid alien! Jinx rolled to her back and continued sliding until she was between the first ball and another one, giving her just a second of exposure before shielding her again. She used that second to fire at Star with beams of her own.

"Ugh!" Starfire fell back after receiving a hit to her stomach. She was too low when she was hit, making her fall down into a wrecking ball before she could catch herself. "No!" Starfire was teleported away just as she was about to be smashed between two wrecking balls.

Jinx smirked and was teleported back to the main hall to face her final competitor.

**Wow. Round two consisted of extremely similar losses. (Odd since I did not really plan either of them…) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter eight!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Final Round: Raven vs Jinx!

Raven turned noticed Jinx standing right where Starfire was supposed to appear. "Great." Starfire had lost. Raven was sure Jinx had pulled some sort of nasty trick to defeat her. There was no way Jinx would win in a fair fight. But wait, if Jinx was here, why could she still feel Starfire's energy? She had gotten so familiar with it- that bubbly, annoying, cheerfulness- that she never really noticed it too much, but she did know that it wasn't gone. Starfire was still close.

"Good to see you too," Jinx said sarcastically. Another Titan… Jinx wondered what kind of training they did at the Titans Tower that made their members so tough. They probably did sissy workouts compared to the training that Jinx went through at the H.I.V.E. every day. The goth was going down.

"Congratulations, champions!" The Master of Games appeared on his pedestal with his arms outstretched. "You have both made it to the final round!"

Starfire! She was much closer now that the Master of Games had appeared. What could this mean? Raven looked up at the gem, it glistened as it reflected the overhead lights off of its smooth surface. She lowered her eyebrows. _Bingo_. That thing was a portal after all, but not one to another dimension. That explained its ability to ferry them all around to all these different "dimensions". All of this, everything took place within a single dimension built around _that_ stone, except for their own dimension of course. All the arena's they had seen so far were simply sub-dimensions of this same one. They functioned under the same laws as this dimension- though those laws were a mystery to Raven- and they could be traveled to even without the stone. They were sort of like locations. As for Starfire and the others, they had to be somewhere round here too then. They were all buried within the deepest layer of this dimension. They were in that stone…

That completely unstable stone.

"If you would like, you could take a short break before moving on to the final round. It will give you a chance to regain your strength."

Jinx crossed her arms. It seemed like short dark and spooky over there was zoning out so Jinx answered for them, "I don't need a break. That last round was a piece of cake." That seemed to catch Raven's attention. Raven was now staring at Jinx and gesturing at the Master of Games discretely. _What?_ What was her problem now? Did she loose too many brain cells in her last fight. Now Raven was mouthing something. _Ee-O-Tah?_ What? _Like I read lips_. Wait, _St-O-Nah?_ Oh, stone? Jinx looked over at the Master of Games was too busy talking to notice Raven's odd behavior. The big red rock hanging around his neck caught her eye. Did Raven mean that thing? It was kind of pretty… but Raven was one of the good guys, there was no way she wanted to steal it, right? What was she trying to say?

"…Well, if there are no objections we shall proceed with the final round! Jinx versus Raven! Let the final round commence!"

Raven and Jinx were teleported to a place where there were a bunch of floating blocks of varying heights and they were all moving. Most moved up and down but a few moved from side to side and one or two even moved diagonally. They all moved at varying speeds.

Raven scowled. _Of course_. She had been hoping Jinx would understand what she was trying to tell her _before _they ended up in a sub-dimension. Now they were either going to have to fake a battle or find their way through this arena to the Master of Games.

Jinx spotted Raven looking around or her in the maze of blocks. Jinx smiled, always happy to get the one-up on her rivals, and hopped her way towards Raven. She might have been at a slight disadvantage since Raven could fly and Jinx was stuck playing hopscotch in the open air over an endless blue sky, but she would still defeat her. Jinx was about to hop down and deliver a killer axe kick when Raven looked up and raised a small shield of dark energy, it was just big enough to block the kick before it broke and Jinx bounced back to a neighboring block.

"Jinx," Raven floated closer to Jinx, trying to get through to her, "This isn't a competition."

"Yeah, right. Nice try Blue Riding Hood, but I'm not an idiot." Jinx punched at Raven twice before flinging herself backwards onto a rising block.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Raven was getting frustrated with this girl. "That stone is a portal to a sub-dimension. The Master of Games has all of our friends trapped inside it."

"Speak for yourself," Jinx tried to roundhouse kick Raven and tossed in two bolts which Raven avoided, "I didn't come here with any friends. I came here to win!"

Raven flew beneath Jinx's block and came up the other side. Jinx hopped onto a horizontally moving block and moved back in the direction that they had started from.

"Jinx!" Raven flew alongside her to keep up. "You didn't choose to come here at all. We were all brought here, remember? The Master of Games brought us all here to collect us inside of his gem."

"Why?" Jinx hopped over towards another block and fired more bolts which also missed. "What's the point of staging a whole competition then when he could have just teleported us right into his necklace."

Raven dodged the five more bolts Jinx fired when she had finished speaking. She approached Jinx again, "Because that stone is unstable. He needed us to be weakened in order to capture us. That's why he had us fight each other."

"Pfft!" Jinx dropped down to a lower, rising block. Raven followed. "But what's the point? What would he do with us when we're all in his necklace?"

Jinx fired another blast at Raven and launched herself at another rising block, but this one was just a little too far and moving much faster than the one she was on. Her fingers slipped. "Ah!"

Raven flew over to Jinx and caught her with her dark energy. She deposited her on a horizontally moving block. "I don't know yet. He wants us for something though, I know that. We need to get over to him and find out what, and more importantly, how to get our friends back."

Jinx looked down through the groundless expanse of blue then back up at Raven. She could have just let her fall. She could have won, but she didn't. "Nobody's going to hear about how I almost fell. Got that? No one."

"I don't remember you falling."

Jinx smiled, even if the goth didn't.

"So how do we get out of here and back into the main hall?" Jinx looked around. "This is another dimension, right?"

Raven shook her head. "No. It's just a separate part of this same one." She indicated a golden castle-like structure floating in the air up ahead. "That's our target. If we can get in there we can find our way back." Raven was not exactly sure this was true, the rules here were a little confusing, but it seemed as likely a solution as any. Besides, they had already given away that they were on to the Master of Games' plan by discussing it so openly. No doubt he watched the matches of else he would not know when to retrieve the losers. That meant that it was too late to fake a fight and try to get sent back now.

The two of them traveled over to the castle as fast as Jinx could hop. She refused to be carried by Raven's dark energy- an idea Raven was not too keen on herself- so Jinx rode the blocks all the way there and Raven flew. It did not take too long since Jinx was a master of obstacle courses, and they arrived at a door-less archway on the side of the castle without any more conflicts.

"Through here," Raven led the way into the dark hallway, her hood up so she could meld easily into the shadows. Jinx hopped off the final block into the archway and followed after Raven.

"I don't remember this part of the castle," Jinx muttered.

"Shh. We have to be quiet. I can feel we're close."

"You can feel…? How many freakish things can you do?"

Raven turned to glare at Jinx. "It's not something I do often. I can usually just sense living things or if someone is under the influence of an outside force-"

"Like alchohol?" Jinx chuckled. What kind of power was that?

"No, like their mind is being controlled." Jinx really was irritating. "But in rare occasions, I can recognize a single person's personal energy. I don't know if it's just because she's an alien, but I can recognize Starfire's. That's how I'm tracking them and that's how I knew the losers hadn't been sent home after the last round."

Jinx shrugged. Big whoop, Raven could track people. As long as she didn't start tracking Jinx all over the place she didn't care. Any old dog could track a person.

Raven jutted a hand out to stop Jinx. She could have sworn she heard something… "This way!" Raven took off down the hall, running now so Jinx could keep up. "They were really close."

The two of them emerged into the blinding light of the main hall. The had come from one of the many archways behind the Master of Games' pedestal, their fists up and ready for a fight.

"Where is he?" Jinx walked further into the room and dropped her arms down to her side. "Why isn't he here?"

"Oh he's here all right." Raven pointed out the newly-winged beast high above them. He had Bumblebee's wings, Kole's diamond hard fists, Pantha's brute strength, Starfire's glowing green eyes, Terra's power over the ground beneath them, and Argent's power over matter. He was nearly invincible.

"That's why he called us here," Raven stated bluntly and the beastly man smiled victoriously.

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed chapter nine, just one more to go! :)**


	10. Glorious Prizes

**Last chapter! Enjoy!**

"Let out friends go!" Raven fired shapeless dark energy at the Master of Games in an attempt to knock him back down to the castle's stony floor.

He merely chuckled at the attack and maneuvered to the side to avoid it. "You girls are much cleverer than your male counterparts were when they were here. They didn't discover my plan until only Robin was left, but by that time…"

"What did you do to our friends?" Raven fired another mass of dark energy and then another. He dodged every one.

"You! You took Gizmo?" Jinx was engulfed in a swirl of pink, "I think you're luck just ran out Gamer-man!"

Together Jinx and Raven fired attack after attack at the Master of Games who easily dodged most of them and fired back with Starfire's starbolts and Bumblebee's electricity. When Jinx finally did manage to get a hit on him he only had to turn his skin crystal to avoid taking any damage.

Jinx and Raven ducked behind the pedestal to catch their breath. "This is pointless!" Jinx looked at Raven, "How are we supposed to beat him if he has all their powers? It was tough enough just beating them by themselves! And he has the boys on top of that…"

"No, he doesn't." Raven stared at Jinx intensely, "If he had the boys he would be blasting us with Cyborg's cannon right now, or turning into a T-Rex, or doing whatever it is Gizmo does."

"He does gizmos… duh."

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is that he doesn't have their powers or else he would be using them. He's bluffing. I'm sure the boys managed to take him out and so will we."

"If they did then why is he still here?"

"I don't know! What I do know is that we have to beat him so are you in or not?"

Jinx smiled and nodded once, "Attack pattern Alpha?"

"I don't know what that is."

"Just follow my lead."

Jinx rushed out from behind the pedestal, leaping and diving her way through starbolts to reach the Master of Games. When she got close Raven rushed in and boosted her up with dark energy to reach the Master of Games. He grinned, impressed at how close she'd gotten, but then immediately shielded himself in Kole's crystal.

Jinx chuckled, "Why do they always have to make it _so _easy?" She swiped the red gem in the Master of Games' momentary blindness and dropped down to where Raven was.

The Master of Games immediately unfroze and fell to the floor, shocked. "How?"

"You may have our friends' strengths," Raven answered.

"But you also have their weaknesses." The gem began to glow pink as Jinx's contact with it started to exploit it's weakness in stability. One by one the heroines trapped in the gem reemerged: Starfire, Bumblebee, Kole, Terra, Pantha, and Argent. They all had their arms crossed over their chests and none of them looked happy.

"I- wait! What are you doing?"

Jinx still held onto the gem: the Master of Games' only escape route.

"Nothing that wouldn't have happened eventually. It's just plain old probability," Jinx answered.

"No, No!" The gem flashed a brilliant white as it shattered into several pieces, taking the Master of Games with it. The dimension around the girls began to crumble itself as well. First the building began to collapse and soon the sky started to condense in on them. They didn't stick around long enough to see what happened next though because the next thing any of them knew, they were home.

"Raven! We are victorious!"

"Star?" Beast Boy rushed into the room. "Star! Rae! Guys they're home!"

The familiar sounds of the boys' running feet hitting the carpet met the girls' ears from down the hall and Raven smiled.

"Yeah, we're back."

**Well? How did you like it?**

**I just want to thank all my amazing readers for being amazing. You're amazing. :D**

**Specifically, I'd like to thank:**

**Camlop**

**FelynxTiger**

**Flash West**

**KoolBrunette06**

**MickChick125**

**emmausgirl94**

**jazzybizzle**

**lluvialpz**

**that is so tinsel**

**Egyptiandude990**

**GeminiAngel236**

**Isabel4014**

**Kitty Green**

**KuroNeko- Alice**

**Minaethiel**

**Princess Hinata Bug**

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**

**Sachmis**

**ThatWeirdChick101**

**Tterit**

**Waterpokemon**

**archaeologygirl10**

**lilyevansmagic**

**Curse You Perry the Platypus**

**Karategurl13**

**a friend of old**

**Bloodyravenheart13**

**Starfire253  
**

**ravenfan253  
**

**turn forever you and me  
**

**Guest (you know who you are)**

**and SweetXWhisper**

**You should all know that you all write awesome fanfictions. :D You guys made this really fun to write. :)**


End file.
